


Hi, I know you.

by Misasha



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misasha/pseuds/Misasha
Summary: Marinette and Damian used to date in their early years of teens. But one day Mari got her heart broken, almost akumatized, why? Cuz Damian broke up with her. For another girl (not really, that not was his choice, cuz he had his relationship a secret his brothers made him do it)What if they meet again? What will happen?.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 192





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another salt story yaay

Marinette an Damiand used to date in their early years of teens. But one day Mari got her heart broken, almost akumatized, why? Cuz Damian broke up with her. For another girl (not really, that not was his choice, cuz he had his relationship a secret his brothers made him do it)   
What if they meet again? What will happen?.

Marinette was on a class trip with her classmates, Lila keep bringing up that she and Damian Wayne are dating, oh how she hated that name. Nobody knew she is a pop star. Cuz nobody have time, she is living with her grandmother because her parents started to believe in the liar and practically kicked her out. Anyways.

"Hello my name is Tim Drake and I will be your guide." Said the guy, of course she knew who is it, she knew Damian had brothers but she never got to meet them...

"This is my brother, Damian", "hi" he said, looking bored as always. He looked at the class, until he meet a familiar gaze.

Mari looked on her phone cuz she was bored out of her mind, she already knew everything about the Wayne things and etc.

She didn't realize the class leaving, she was about to go after them a hand made her jump. And it was 

"محبوب? (Beloved)" oh GREAT FUCKING GOD.


	2. Leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this. It breaks my poor daminette fan heart.

Great. FUCKING GREAT. She put a sickly sweet smile and answered. "Hello, how can I help you?" "MARINETTE!" he said pulling her into a hug, a hug with a lot of feelings, hurt, saddens and happiness. She had to realize his hugs were great. She missed them but she will not say that loud. "Mari, angel, my beloved, oh god how I missed you!" He said pulling away from the hug. This is going to hurt, she thought. "Escuse me, do I know you?" That shocked him, he looked close to tears, "Love, is me Damian, Damian Wayne, your Damian" he said, fuck her kind heart had to act, she pulled him aside, "Look Damian I don't wanna cause a scene, you moved on, so I did, leave me alone, what was between us was 3 years ago. Again YOU MOVED ON, LEAVE ME ALONE" she said. "Mari, look I can explain our break-" "No Damian, this was not a break, YOU broke up with me, I had to accept it cuz I cared for your damn happiness!"she said a bit loudly. "Mari please give me a chance to explain my self, please!" he pleaded.

**"OK** damn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be a happy ending. Don't worry


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys, this is not a chapter, but can you give me some fanfic (salt fanfics) to inspire me?  
Please and thank you. ❤👼  
(If you send me maribat it would be great)


	4. I hate that I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter weoweo

Mari's pov:  
"That's what happened. Angel please, I beg you to believe me, I'd never broke up with you for someone else." Damian said

  
And I thought Lila's lies were dump. This is not good for my heart, I still love him. I never stopped, the "crush"on Adrien was nothing like what I feel for Damian, but I canont let my heart be broken again, I could feel Tikki trying to calm me down. Ok I got this.  
"If you actually cared about me, you wouldn't leave me. You decided not me." I was close to tears at this point, from what I see, he was to, but i will not give up.

Damian's pov:  
She really doesn't want to listen huh? I don't blame her, I was an ass and broke up with her through a message after all.  
I could feel hot tears steaming down my face, I let them, after all this is my fault, but I will try to get my self another chance, no stupid family, no hero problems, no mother who is a villain, no one will stop me.  
"Beloved I understand that you are upset, I was an ass with you, but I promise, if you give me a chance, it will be better, I see Tikki trying to calm you down by the way..."I said.

**"I hate that I love you**." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u, next

**Author's Note:**

> I need coffee.


End file.
